Digimon AD
by runemaster
Summary: The digidestined are trapped in the digiworld can they get out!!
1. intruige-TK

Digimon: AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: this fic is my first so please forgive me if it is boring. This story is really written because I'm a little angry about the outcome of Digimon season two. Basically it is two years after the battle with Melo-myodismon. Anything in carrots is a thought. If I tell you anymore I might just wreck my plot so here it is Digemon Alternate dimension (AD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I wish I did, but I don't if I get lucky (real lucky) I might someday.

            I leaned against the wall thinking It's been one year since the last time the digidestined had to meet why is Izzy having a meeting I thought the other digidestined could handle everything now just then in walked Ken looking thoughtful so I said, "hey Ken what's up." 

He didn't reply so I tried again "hello Ken what is on your mind" I said very slowly…

Still no response so impatiently I said, "hello earth to Ken are you there or has garbagemon taken you to the dump."

Ken looked at me and said, "Nope I convinced him to stop talking to me a month ago, but now Kari is angry at me because he digivolved from one of those creepy friends of hers so she liked him and now he thinks I'm not his friend and is always acting sad and lonely. How is it going for you T.K?"

Before I could even talk in walked Tai with Kari, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Davis, Yolie, Matt, Sora, and followed closely by Izzy. Tai seemed slightly miffed and Sora was apparently very angry Ken politely choosing his words very carefully, "Hello everyone." Kari glared at him Matt smiled, but said nothing Tai grunted Sora glared at him and everyone else stayed quiet everyone else, but Davis that is, he promptly said, "Hey Ken what's up." 

He would have said more except Kari politely hit him over the head, hard. Then Izzy started talking and everyone relaxed I just tuned him out because all he was doing was giving us a basic outline of the last year for him Then it was Tai's turn and it went down the row until it came to I told my story as fast as possible and before anyone could cut me off added, "So Izzy why did you bring us here?"

Izzy winced and then said "Well I was hoping I could use my computer to explain that, but it won't work so here goes. Well about a month ago my computer saw a gigantic power growing on File Island, but I disregarded it figuring some digimon had digivolved, but when it stayed in the same place I went to meet it. It turned out it was some odd lake forming in with odd colors and even more odd shapes in it."

Here Davis cut in "I bet it is the dark ocean breaking through into the digiworld."

Izzy was fairly annoyed, but quickly continued his story, "anyway Tentomon rushed up to me and was yelling something about a skyphantomon and leaving so I came back here and called you guys here to investigate as a group."

Tai nodded and said, "Well then lets go."

Everyone else nodded and Davis walked up to Izzy's computer and yelled, "Digiport open." (AN: insert awful music here)     

I must have passed out because when we left it had been 3pm and now the sun was setting then I heard a good deal of groaning and grumbling as the rest of the digidestined woke up Tai got up and said, "What happened." 

Izzy replied, "Apparently the Digiworld and the real world have once again grown apart from each other we must have come through just as that happened so the pulse of energy knocked us out."

Tai nodded and said, "That's all?"

Izzy winced and said, "Not quite we're sort of stuck here in the Digiworld until they grow back together again and that could be longer than we live since we assume decades and even centuries passed in the Digiworld while we were fighting Myodismon." 

Tai looked at him and said "That had better have been a joke."

Izzy shot back an angry, "No I don't tell jokes at all barely and one year will not change that got it!!!"

Tai meekly replied, "yes." In the smallest voice possible

Then Kari pied up, "Well if we're stuck here we might as well check out the lake Izzy told us about."

Davis nodded and said, "Kari have I ever told you you're a geniu-"

Before he could finish hid sentence Kari hit him over the head and started walking to the lake she was soon followed by Tai and everyone else, but Ken and I, I looked at Ken and asked, "Why aren't you coming?'

He said "I don't think my parents could bear losing me again we will have to find a way out."

I quickly agreed and said, "You know any mega level Digimon could break through the barrier and return us all to the real world."

He nodded and said, "let's let them explore the lake and we can look for the digimon."

Sorry to leave you in suspense and it might be a while before I can finish another chapter I'm new to Writing and occasionally have really bad writers block.

See yah,

runemaster

 __


	2. Return-Davis

Digimon: AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: this fic is my first so please forgive me if it is boring. This story is really written because I'm a little angry about the outcome of Digimon season two. Basically it is two years after the battle with Melo-myodismon. Anything in carrots is a thought. If I tell you anymore I might just wreck my plot so here it is Digemon Alternate dimension (AD)

Acknowledgement: Well I'd like to thank my very first reviewer Nikara and yes the chapter's title will hold the point of view person's name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I probably never will, but I might get VERY lucky.

We must have walked for miles and it had been years since I had walked even half a mile to school so it was absolute torture, but the scenery was great, a bunch of black spirals and red balls of light then suddenly I thought What the heck! There shouldn't be any black spires! So I went to talk to Tai, "Hey Tai." I yelled. 

He turned around and said, "Yes Davis?" 

"There shouldn't be any black spires here it's been years since Ken was the Digimon Emperor and after that we destroyed all of them." I replied  

Then Kari spoke up "Davis is right and anyway Ken never gained much power on File Island so these spires simply would have been destroyed by the native digimon."

"Oh yeah." Said Joe "Maybe we should destroy them, oh and speaking of Ken where is he and where is T.K.?

Tai thought for a second and then said, "Well we can't destroy the black spires without Digimon so that is a lost cause. And as to T.K. and Ken, I think I heard them talking about finding the digimon so they could bring them here and hopefully have them digivolve to mega so they can punch through the dimensional barrier and get home because Ken feels sorry for his parents missing him."

So we kept walking, and walking, and walking, and just for a change of pace walking until finally we reached this lake. I was right it looked just like the dark ocean so was Izzy it was very powerful my digivices was going off as though Melo-myodismon was alive again with ten times the power (AN: they could still defeat him because he wouldn't be ten times smarter so his power would be useless) anyway Tai said we should set up camp for the night so we did I hope we don't die here I want to see my home again, but that seems so un-likely, oh well.  

Sorry this chapter is so short I'll write an extra long one ext to make it up, but I just can't write well from Davis' point of view he's very complicated and to hard for me to understand how to cast him. By the way those stories the digidestined told in chapter one will be another fan-fic, but I don't know when well actually I do when I fell like it (yes I know it was a bad joke, but I wanted to end on  a light note since the next chapter will be dark.)

Next time on Digimon AD: Tai falls down a pit and Kari rushes to find hi, but in her panic she falls too can the two of them make it out before they and their friends are killed and what about Ken and T.K. that's all next time on Digimon AD Alternate dimension.

See yah,

runemaster


	3. discovery-Kari

Digimon AD 

By runemaster

Disclaimers: I don't own digimon if I did the end would have been better, but I don't, give it a while (A looooooooong while).

I was going to die it was the same every time Puppetmon was racing after me as though the world was going to end. Then something odd happened out of nowhere augumon and Tai appeared they streaked towards him and began taunting him Tai yelled "Hey you ugly thug why don't you go and die and save me the trouble of killing you for hurting my sister."

"Yeah." yelled augumon "You go and die."

Puppetmon yawned and said, "Go get stuffed, with the help of Skyphantomon I'll crush you like the bugs you are yah dumb idiotic Doggydestined oh oops I meant digidestined."   

Then someone was shaking me, but I couldn't tell where he or she was and I heard Tai's voice saying, "Kari… Kari wake up it's just a dream wake up."

Then I opened my eyes Tai was standing over me and looking at me oddly it was really odd because usually when I have the dreams about Puppetmon he is comforting and goes and gets mom and dad the second I wake up, but he just stood there looking at me as though he wasn't sure what to do the early morning sun rising just behind him and the lake around us made him seem as though he was some general in some giant army then I thought hey wait there isn't a lake in my bedroom and anyway the window faces north and the sun rises in the east then I remembered that we were stuck in the digiworld with no way out and I would probably never find my way home again so I would never see my parents again. Tears sprung uninvited to my eyes and Tai leaned down and said, "It's all right now Kari you're awake. No ones going to hurt you while I'm here to protect you and even though I'm not mom or dad I'll still be there to comfort you when you are scared so don't cry."

I looked at him as though he was insane and pointed out "I'm in junior high school now I can take care of myself pretty effectively by now."

He sighed and said, "Jeez do you have to wreck all my heartfelt touching speeches with that darned logic of yours. You should have gotten the crest of logic not light, but oh well I really ought to shut up before I hurt your feelings right?"

I nodded and said, "yep, but then again you probably should have got the crest of stinging comebacks."

He laughed, but then miserably as though it had been forced fell silent and went to wake the others. We had breakfast in silence then we set out around the lake to see the other side the silence only occasionally broken by Davis telling bad jokes like "Hey Tai what do call cow that won't give milk… A milk dud get it you know like the candy Milk duds"

Tai tuned around and glared at him and asked, "do you ever shut up Davis or is it simply hard wired into your systems to never be quiet and give people a little silence rather than blab all day?"

Davis looked as though hurt at him and asked "could you please say that in English Tai?" 

Tai looked really angry and yelled "IT MEANS SHUT THE HECK UP YOU IDIOTIC FOOL."

He smiled and said, "Okay oh by the way why didn't the skeleton cross the road… he had no guts."

Tai suddenly turned around with bank mud in his hand and splattered it all over Davis who laughed and threw some back at him then Sora creamed him and Cody using his martial arts training pounded mud at all three of them while lying down to avoid letting Joe peg him and all the while Mimi snuck up behind him and poured tons of mud down the back of his shirt he turned around and threw a ton of mud at her which oddly enough never made contact because Izzy pushed him from behind and threw his aim off. 

Then suddenly right beneath me a giant hole opened up and swallowed me and I fell, but out of nowhere Tai was grabbing my hand and trying to help me out, but then he to slipped and we fell like 10 feet and then landed in some watery stuff that caught our fall and also threw us back up to where we landed on good hard ground then we heard a voice behind us it said, " Good job eatermon you saved them."

Tai and I turned around slowly and saw a boy about 5 years younger then me with a sort of mini little elephant with odd yellow markings right on it's flanks it smiled and said, "Hello I'm eatermon a rookie level digimon it was my jello splasher attack that saved you, but if you really make me angry I'll attack you with my body crusher attack it will leave you in the dust."

Then the boy stood up and I saw his face he had large green eyes brown hair in a bowl cut and he wore a pair of horn rim glasses he was about 5 feet tall and wore an odd yet friendly smile and then he spoke, "Hello my name is James I guess you must be stuck here just like me I'm sorry you fell, but I heard you above me and had eatermon open the hole because I thought you might be able to help me out."

Tai smiled and said, "Sure James we will help you just I can't promise anything because we would have to scale the walls and still have eatermon holding it the hole open so we could get out."

He looked at Tai and said, "Yeah, but that's okay your plan wouldn't have worked anyway my left arm doesn't work very well it got run over by a truck two years ago." 

Tai looked sorry and said, "Oh I'm sorry well maybe there is another way out."

He looked up smiled and shook his head and said, "Sorry the only way out is guarded by some odd vegetable that calls itself veggiemon and said I am not allowed to leave because I broke some law that you are not allowed to become a digiwhozywhatsis or whatever that was written by some skyphantomon who rules over File Island with his army of the black lakes. From what I've heard they destroyed ogremon who was actually evil."

I smiled and said, "you know if eatermon could digivolve he could defeat this veggiemon. And as to the ogremon issue if we meat a pink haired girl named Mimi don't tell her unless you want to listen to her rant and rave about ogremon's innocence."

He nodded and said, "Okay, oh and by the way what is digivolveing."

Tai and I sweatdroped then Tai sighed and said, "you use your digivices and your digimon gets a lot bigger and stronger then it was before, but if you force digivolution it might cause your digimon to become kind of evil and might make you never want to make your digimon digivolve ever again I had that problem when augumon digivolved to skull greymon, but pixiemon helped me out and took away my fears."

James nodded and then said, "once I got really angry and eatermon glowed for a second."

"Then let's go take on veggiemon." I said

So we set off along the cave and we reached the exit guarded by veggiemon he looked at James and said, "I warned you kid if you came back I would destroy you so I'll test out a new attack on you veggie bomber."

But right before his attack fired a large beam of energy lanced out behind him and he disintegrated. There standing behind him was Genai holding one of Machinedramon's cannons and glaring at the odd remains of veggiemon (his club) with rage. Then he spoke, "Kari, Tai, and James it is good to see you, but I'm afraid the digital world is in great danger follow me to my house I will explain it to you there.

After we had walked for a very long time we came to a large mansion where an odd looking augumon was standing guard. Of course about two seconds later I figured out that it was a statue meant to scare away all digimon who attempted to attack the mansion. Genai still didn't speak so we just followed him into his house where he beckoned us to sit down "Now" he said, "I'm afraid that the digital world is once again controlled by a person of great power except now you must destroy all of his generals before you can even see him you see he is back…

Sorry to leave you all in suspense, but I wanted to switch people so I'm finished with this chapter sorry

See yah,

runemaster            


	4. recolection-ken

Digimon: AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: okay I'll make this brief so you can actually read the story chapter 3's title was as dumb as it was because I couldn't think of anything better sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon I don't so no one should be calling me looking for the creator of digimon **HAHAHA** so there.

Last time on digimon: (Kari's voice starts speaking) Tai and I were sucked down a hole into an odd cave where we met James and eatermon who are turning out to be great friends, but then he told us we were stuck in the cave because of veggiemon and some skyphantomon destroyed ogremon and veggiemon helped him so we went to try and go destroy him, but right before he could even attack us Genai appeared out of no where and destroyed him with one of Machinedramon's cannons then he took us to his new house a great mansion guarded by a stone statue of an augumon and told us there was another evil force ruling over the digiworld and that to even see him we would have to defeat every one of his generals which is going to take forever I hope it doesn't. it would put a real crimp in my plans, see yah. 

T.K. and I walked for a very long time so long I think we even had walked all night when we finally even spoke to each other it wasn't that either of us was angry at the other it was that we were uncomfortable showing a weakness to each other by being worried about our families, but finally he spoke, "Hey look there's a camp up ahead I think a digidestined digimon could be there or maybe even all of them."

I smiled and said, "Yeah let's go check it out. I'll race you there."

He nodded and said, "Ready set…GO!!"

We both shot off at a pretty fast rate with me in the lead by a tiny margin and then he turned on a burst of speed and was way ahead of me, but there were at least 400 feet left so I got my second wind and went chasing after him, but he stayed ahead of me and there were only about 50 feet left so I tried to put on another burst of speed, but I tripped on a root and fell flat on my face. When I got up I realized there was no tree branch involved I had tripped over a plane-like digimon it had Large wings was apparently made of metal and had a cockpit so small a mouse couldn't fit in and a weird design that had two eyes that were closed and a mouth painted on the front it was 3ft. long and had two guns (AN: I didn't say machine guns, but they resemble them very, very closely) one on each wing. I looked for a face then I realized that the supposed decoration (or so I had thought) wasn't a decoration at all, but for real. Then I heard T.K's yell, "Hey Ken there's a kid here he's out cold and I think he needs help. Oh and by the way the camp is deserted."

            I nodded picked up the sleeping digimon and carried it over to the camp site while also yelling, "okay I'm coming, but I found a digimon I don't know about maybe it's his so I'm going to bring him over there so he doesn't get hurt I think he must have fought something and had to sleep anyway he must have eaten before he fell asleep because he is really heavy."

T.K. ran over and began to help me him, but even together we took two hours to just move him fifty feet he must have weighed a ton, but anyway we finally got into the tent and set him down beside the boy. I looked at him for a second he had really scruffy hair and wore a pair of goggles just like Davis and Tai his clothes were just a normal T-shirt and shorts almost a soccer uniform except that the shirt was just red without any symbols. Suddenly I heard a loud rumble almost like a cannon being fired and saw a bright flash 1 mile to the northwest where we had met a nasty veggiemon guarding a cave I shook my head deciding that even if he was hurt he had been rude so he deserved a lesson. T.K. said, "when I saw the kid he was on his front out cold in front of the tent his number is 14 his last name is Teylor and he has a big scab on his wrist that runs up to his elbow. I decided to not make any assumptions, but you can you did after all take that medical camp last summer and that was fairly advanced."

            I looked the kid over the scar was large and it had bled a lot I checked his head for any bruises or cuts and found none so it wasn't a blow to the head and there were not any other injuries on him so I said, "He's out cold from blood loss, but he isn't dead and he won't die because his pulse is still strong and he is breathing just fine all he needs is a little more rest and some water and he'll be fine… I'm pretty sure any way I could be wrong after all I'm not a professional and it was just one camp."

            T.K. nodded smiled and said, " Okay I'll get him some water there's a spring over there by the big oak and there are canteens in the bag over there I'll handle that and you try to bring him around."

            I got him out of the tent and dragged him towards the stream to try to bring him around, but then a voice behind me said, "Good idea Ken, but it won't work I'll handle him and you help T.K. okay."

            I turned around and saw Joe and all the other digidestined standing behind me I nodded and ran over to the spring to help T.K. he looked at me quizzically and asked, "Where's that kid?"

            I told him, "Joe showed up and is taking care of him with the rest of the digidestined and he said to run up here and help you so I didn't argue I came it seemed logical enough he is after all a much better doctor than me."

            T.K. shrugged handed me the canteens and began walking back to camp when we got there Genai stood beside the kid with Joe beside him I smiled and ran up to him he looked down at me and said, " Hi I'm Jeffery one of Genai's friends if you'll follow me he'd like to see you all including bombermon and Alek here."

       Once again I'm being mean and cutting off here once again I want to switch views so I get to say goodbye

See yah,

runemaster


	5. replacements-cody

Digimon: AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: I don't have much to say except please review me please, please Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sorry if you were looking for the owner he isn't me.

Last time on Digimon: AD: (Ken's voice starts) T.K. and I saw a campsite and decided to have a race to see who would get there first well near the end I tripped over a digimon that looked like a plane and had to stop. T.K. found an unconscious kid and we tried to help him. Then Joe and the others except Tai and Kari showed up followed closely by one of Genai's look-alikes Jeffery who said Genai would like to see us, and the kid Alek, and digimon bombermon (no relation to the video game Bomber man) so we get to follow him oh well at least I'm not carrying that digimon. It weighs a _ton_.    

            While we walked, Ken told us about the kid, And the state of T.K. and his search for the digimon I came up with one word to summarize this whole situation "Fruitless" or maybe three words "To no avail" well the point is nothing is going our way I figured. Soon on the horizon I saw a large mansion, but no one else saw it so then Joe told our story and T.K. said, "So you mean you just left them likely underground to rot just to look for us."

            Joe shook his head and said, "no way we were looking for an entrance to the pit they fell into so we could help them and since you've been looking around the island we figured you might know."

            Ken said, "Well we saw a rude veggiemon guarding a cave, but I think he's dead because I saw a giant explosion from that area."  
  


            Jeffery assured us, "Your friends are fine they are already with Genai who saved them from that cave and destroyed your veggiemon quite easily thank you now follow me."

            Jeffery continued walking along silently, but Davis decided he didn't like the silence and started singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall until Joe told him to shut up and Yolie threatened to take our only frying pan and paste him hard. He stopped and I had to comment, "Davis why are you afraid of a frying pan I could have sworn you used to say you were fearless."

            Davis smiled and said, " Okay I'll answer that question as you should remember she started playing softball so she can swing that thing hard and anyway I learned my lesson about being overconfident. Oh speaking of people changing What about you it's new for you to tease anyone at all."

            I thought for a second and said, " Well you might say my height gets me picked on so I guess I just picked it up as a habit."

            Joe nodded and everyone else followed suit, but now not even Davis was talking. We walked another ten miles and were starting to get tired (AN: Cody is in such good shape he could walk ten mile before tiring and the others are in fair shape as you learn from their stories which I swear I will start on soon) so Jeffery stopped and stood for a second and Davis asked "Why are you stopping Jeffery we have a lot farther to go to get to wherever you're taking us because I can't see anything?"

            I was puzzled so I asked, "What can't you see thee mansion up their?"

            He shook his head and Jeffery said, "Well not everyone will see it yet it does have some level of invisibility so you have to have pretty good senses to see it and as to your question" He turned to Davis, "We will take one more day to get there as we are not in the slipstream state that Genai can create because he isn't here he said something about a meeting with Quinglongmon and being very, very busy."

            Davis nodded and started to tell the others to make camp when he realized they were already half finished so he went to help and I followed him and started making a lean to of my own (We had no tents other than the Alec's and his digimon which we gave to him because we hadn't expected to be stuck here in the first place) I finished last and went and joined everyone around the fire making dinner."

            Dinner was silent and so was the time we spent around the campfire until we heard a noise from Alec's tent and out came Alec and Bombermon both with very confused faces Alec started to open his mouth, but Jeffrey cot in quickly, " Hi Alec we these other digidestined found you out cold in your tent and we brought you here with us to go see Genai."

            Bombermon nodded and said, " Alec these people mean to help us that one there is Jeffery a very powerful protector of the digiworld and the others are the Odaiba digidestined like you."

            Alec nodded smiled and said, "Okay hello I'm Alec and this is Bombermon my digimon partner I just got here in the digital world and I'm sort of inexperienced but I hope to be quite helpful."

            To my own surprise and everyone else's I stood up walked over to him shook his hand and said, " that's fine we'd love to have you be part of our group please come sit down."

            He smiled and said "Sure uhhh." 

            I said, "Cody."

            He bobbed his head and sat down I sat right next to him and talk started to break out Sora and T.K. wondered whether Kari and Tai were all right and Davis soon joined them and Alec, Ken, Yolie, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and I all discussed sports (it appeared Alec also was a martial artist) and he told us his story (Also part of my next fic) it was a ton of fun, but finally it was time to go to sleep so we each went to our lean-tos and fell asleep immediately. 

Well that's it I guess I don't know why, but it's just time to switch views anyway here's the que for my fics

What we become Chapters one and two Tai's story and Sora's story

Digimon AD chapter six all together finally

Well that's it

See yah,

Runemaster            


	6. rejoining-Alec

Digimon AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: Sorry yes I know I promised I would start What We Become, next, but I thought better of it and decided to continue on Digimon AD a little longer (as in until it's finished) because I don't think I can manage two stories at once yet (If you don't want to review for content Could you at least review with a suggestion of how to manage multiple fic's) But anyway I'll let you read the fic instead of boring you with one of my long and involved speeches. But I need to talk about this chapter really quick I plan to get at least one chapter out a week, but I also plan to extend the chapters so that they actually tell a story as opposed to cutting what could have been 2 chapters into five if it exasperated you please forgive me I'm just a newby I mean for goodness sake I probably just misspelled newby

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Toei Animation and I'm getting really sick of these things aren't you as always I don't make any money off of the fics I write it's just for fun.

Last time on Digimon AD: (Cody's voice starts talking) we went for a very long walk and it seemed as if we weren't ever going to stop we certainly didn't seem to have made much progress, but when we camped it was obvious that we were wrong in fact according to Jeffery we only had two more days of walking left. Then Alec woke up it surprised me because he's just my age, but he seems one year younger anyway he's also a martial artist and he's really nice and it seems so is Bombermon well anyway I guess things might turn out well after all heck this could even be fun. 

            "I have never walked so far in my life." Complained that Davis kid loudly "What are you trying to kill us Jeffery?"

            Jeffery shook his head and glared at Davis at my feet I could feel Bombermon hovering just inches away from the ground and shaking from exhaustion I figured now was as good as ever to have someone blow up at me as most adults usually do whenever I even make the slightest suggestion so I said, "Hey guys Davis is right we should take a lunch break I mean I'm not tired, but Bombermon is and so is Davis I think on the other hand I could be wrong."

            Cody the only person in the group who I felt like I was friends with turned around and said, "Alec's right we should stop and have lunch we can hit the trail again right afterward it's not like any of us couldn't use a break and we don't want to lose the only Digimon we have to protect us to exhaustion."

            Joe the guy who had helped me stay healthy even after I was up and able to walk agreed and eventually so did everyone else even though the guy named T.K. seemed reluctant, but I think that's because he was worried about this Kari girl that was with some guy named Genai who worked with Quinglongmon who was the god of the digital world, but it all really confused me even after Cody, Bombermon, Joe, and even Jeffery explained this whole thing to me. I mean who wouldn't be confuse if while you were walking home from Kento practice after a long camping trip with a tent camping gear and my weapon (AN: I don't know what Kento blades are called heck I think I misspelled Kento) and suddenly a giant portal swallowed you up and you ended up here with a Digimon and your Kento blade became a real sword and then you heard a buzzing noise and passed out. Anyway we got some of my leftover food from camping and went to smaller groups Cody and I were sitting alone under a tree when T.K. walked over and sat next to us it surprised me a lot because he seemed fairly quiet and sad like he was permanently depressed. He spoke, "Cody Alec I hope you don't mind me I just didn't want Joe pulling a psychologist on me."

            Cody simply nodded and stayed silent so we all ate and waited for everyone else to finish when I heard a voice behind me saying, "Cody is that you." In a southern accent.

            Cody Jumped and ran over to the bushes saying, "Yeah is that you Armadillomon?"

            The bushes shook and out stepped another digimon that resembled its name to a tee. It ran over to Cody and hugged him and said, "There's more danger here it's a digimon named Skyphantomon one of Ultura-Damon's lieutenants. He has created a rift between the real world and the digital world to stop you from coming here, but when he found out you were here he started trying to chase us digimon down we've all been scattered, but are alive so don't worry, but we need your help to stop him."

            I hadn't realized it, but the other digidestined had crowded around Armadillomon and were very exited as he told them, " We can't digivolve or armor digivolve because of his black spires and red glowballs which are not really called that, but I don't know their name, but we can digivolve here because this is free territory they haven't captured it so please let me digivolve and take him on."

            Cody looked stern and said, "No Armadillomon, but you could digivolve and take us to that mansion where we need to meet Genai is that Okay."

            It looked disappointed, but it nodded and said, "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…  Digmon the drill of power Come on now everybody onboard immediately lets get going."

            Everyone climbed on it's back which was larger than it seemed and he began digging at an amazing rate and then we popped above the ground right by this mansion and found ourselves surrounded by some digimon we had never seen before they looked as though they would have been ejected from a freak show they were apparently large black spots without any general shape at all except maybe that none of them seemed to have any more mass than the others. I was frightened I wouldn't have been if there had been two, but there were 50. Cody whispered, "Oh crap we're dead."

            I felt a fear like none other it was like being filled with the absence of anything and yet the fear was there even though everything else was gone and I just wanted to kill these things and go back home where I belonged with my family and the very few friends I had then I remembered these people with me were my friends and rage joined the fear I don't remember when I started to feel other emotions, but they came to, but before I could calm down the digimon all laughed evilly and all said, "Splat blaster. They all shot some radioactive chemical at us, but then at that very second the watch I had been wearing since I appeared in the digiworld superheated and so did the sword that had once been my Kento blade, and Bombermon cried, "Bombermon legend sword digivolve to…" a bright flash went off and I could no longer tell what was going on except that Bombermon was near on fire and looked like a mobile suit from that show Gundam Wing except he was only 15 feet tall and his only apparent weapon was a laser sword (or maybe fire sword I really can't tell when I think back) and his voice boomed out as though a giant pillar of fire had shot from the earth and was making noises that sounded exactly like real words. "Cyberamon the truth in legends."

             I gasped, but the digimon all laughed as he intercepted the sludge along with Digmon and one called, "You think you're gonna defeat us you are so stupid no one can destroy Blotmon the favorites of skyphantomon and his master." Just as he was about to keep talking another Blotmon kicked him and he said, "Forget I just said that 'kay."

            Before they could move Digmon yelled, "GOLD RUSH" and his drills fired from his hands and disintegrated three and then he dived into the fray jabbing at the Blotmon with his drills and drilling holes straight through them.

            While this was going on three kids rushed out of the mansion yelling different forms of "What the heck is going on." At us, but when they saw what was going on they rushed to the others and started helping them into the castle and Cyberamon and said, "Aren't you going to attack those Blotmon."

            He nodded put his sword out in front of him pointing straight at the Blotmon and yelled "LEGEND BLAZE." The sword fired flame at the large group and eight or nine were destroyed and then the youngest of the kids who had come from the mansion cried, "Go get them Eatermon."

            A small elephant behind him yelled, "BODY CRUSHER." He flew into the air and then came down crushing one into dust then one of the Blotmon yelled, "DARK LIGHT." And the world seemed to spin around me as though everything was itself and its opposite I couldn't tell the difference from fact or fiction, or good and bad and suddenly the sword that somehow came to be in my hands shot towards the other kid and he caught it and Eatermon Yelled, "Eatermon miracle sword digivolve to"…

Sorry I'm done for now more will come I promise but now I will do something I've never done before Please, please review me please when I last checked I only had 1 review PLEASE review because from now on I'll decide the worth of this fic by it's reviews.

R&R

Runemaster        


	7. battle-james

Digimon AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: lots to say including I need reviews please, please, please, please, PLEASE review me I only have two and as to the second review you could say no one reviewed me (hey I keep with my reviews don't I though I'm not responsible yet except when I see something go wrong then I'm always responsible or at least people think I am) yes I know my jokes SUCK sorry. :( Also I feel like complaining about something, once or twice I've made a mistake while reviewing a fic and because you can only review a fic once I've not been able to correct it, but on some fics I've seen the same name twice could someone explain this? Also I know if I use the English names I shouldn't call the god digimon by his jappanese name, but I missed the episodes with him in it and could never remember it so if I figure out his name I'll update it in my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sorry I just don't

Last time on digimon AD: (Alec's voice starts up) we were still walking and we had to take a break and then out of no where some digimon named Armadillomon popped up and it turned out he was Cody's well he told us the digital world is in danger and we had to be on free territory to let our digimon digivolve so Cody asked him to take us to Genai's mansion and he did, but when we got there we were attacked by some digimon called Blotmon, but before they could hurt us Bombermon legend sword digivolved to Cyberamon a robot looking digimon, but then the Blotmon used some attack called dark light and it was as though everything was nothing yet still everything, but finally the sword flew from his hands to some kid with a digimon named Eatermon and it started to digivolve I wonder if we will survive I hope we do it's really great to have friends I don't want to lose mine yet. 

            It was not normal at all even with all sorts of refugee digimon in Genai's mansion none had been attacking us even if we were more powerful than them it wasn't fair we would still get hurt what if that short kid got hit by one of those attacks he didn't deserve to die like that he had just seconds ago been standing trying to help his digimon fight, but now was on his knees screaming in agony it was cruel, those were the only thoughts I seemed to be able to think. Then that kid's sword flew towards me and I caught it and Eatermon yelled, "Eatermon miracle sword digivolve to…" a white light started showing and my watch got really hot, "Huntmon the legendary seeker."

            He looked sort of like an elephant on its hind legs, in armor, with hands, and a sword in each hand. He growled and threw himself into the fray lashing out with his swords, but even with his help it seemed for every one we destroyed two of them came rushing into the fight from the forest to our left so each of the digimon pulled out and each fired one of their attacks "GOLD RUSH!" "LEGEND BLAZE!" "THUNDER SWORDS!"

            Each digimon fired. Digmon's drills attacked as though they were missiles, flame rushed away from Cyberamon's sword, and blades of thunder rained from the sky thanks to Huntmon's attack. The Blotmon all panicked and ran, but even though they did half of them got destroyed and the other half got thrown ten feet and lay there not moving.

            I walked over to the kid and handed him the sword and said, "Here this is yours."

            He smiled and said in a sort of confused voice, "Thanks a whole ton I thought you would want to keep it, but how'd you use it to make your digimon digivolve I mean all the other digidestined I've met (meaning a very few) couldn't share any digivolution powers whatsoever so it isn't possible… is it?"

            I shrugged and said, "I don't know it doesn't make any sense."

            Genai and the others walked up while Tai and Kari told them about the new threat to the digiworld and even though they didn't know much together we pieced the information together and it was apparent that skyphantomon was one of the generals and he was a mega and had control of Puppetmon and could stop armor and normal digivolutions so we could only prepare for an attack with only me and Alec or start from outside enemy lines and then we could only have me Cody and Alec so it was still fairly hopeless for us. So in the end we decided to stay at Genai's to work with our digimon Genai even had a reality simulation room for them to train in (AN: for Digimon this means learn all their moves well and learn how to use non special moves well and learn new attacks.) against any digimon, plan, wait to see if other digimon show up here, and try to make contact with the world. 

So, so began my most boring time in the digital world and it lasted for six months because I could hardly do much more in the way of training my digimon I started training me in Genai's gym (he had almost everything in his mansion), reading up on the digital world, sleeping at odd hours because we all had to have two watches a day for more Blotmon (luckily none showed up), trying to help Izzy and Yolie make contact of course we failed because all we could do was get on to the MSN home page and could only read the same headlines over and over again since there only 6 hours had passed (two minutes in the real passed per day in the digital world), playing a variety of games with the other digidestined, eating at odd hours and altogether becoming very bored with this until one day 6 months and 2 day during my first watch of the day (1am in the morning the only three person watch of the day there were no two man watches) Izzy, Davis, and I saw a huge stream of Blotmon chasing a girl towards the mansion at high speeds she was moving much faster than most people run and seemed absolutely panicked so Izzy and Davis sounded the alarm and I ran to Alec's room and knocked on the door and said, "Hey Alec we have a fight to deal with there are at least a hundred Blotmon chasing a digidestined this way."

He stumbled out into the hall fully dressed and with his sword in his back sheath that Genai had given him (I myself had received one as well and had quickly found a normal two handed broad sword to put in it so if necessary I could defend myself from Blotmon without Eatermon) and said, "Yeah I know I heard the alarm. Listen here's your sword Bombermon got it for you and woke Eatermon up."

And sure enough just behind him were Bombermon and Eatermon both looking exited and ready for battle then the other digidestined came into the hall and we ran outside and had each of our digimon digivolve Armadillomon yelled "ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER."

Cody smiled coldly and nodded towards Alec who drew the sword from its sheath we each put one hand on the sword which glowed and Eatermon yelled, "EATERMON LEGEND SWORD DIGIVOLVE TO… HUNTMON THE LEGENDARY SEEKER." And Bombermon yelled, "BOMBERMON LEGEND SWORD DIGIVOLVE TO…CYBERAMON THE TRUTH IN LEGENDS."

Alec smirked and I glared and Alec coldly said, "Let's get rid of this badly used ink wouldn't you say." I nodded and smirked and so did Cody

And then they came over the hill with the girl almost 10 feet in front of the Blotmon front line and the fight began.

  And now I leave in suspense R+R

Runemaster


	8. info break

Digimon AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: lots to say including I need reviews please, please, please, please, PLEASE review me I only have two and as to the second review you could say no one reviewed me (hey I keep with my reviews don't I though I'm not responsible yet except when I see something go wrong then I'm always responsible or at least people think I am) yes I know my jokes SUCK sorry. :( Also I feel like complaining about something, once or twice I've made a mistake while reviewing a fic and because you can only review a fic once I've not been able to correct it, but on some fics I've seen the same name twice could someone explain this? Also I know if I use the English names I shouldn't call the god digimon by his jappanese name, but I missed the episodes with him in it and could never remember it so if I figure out his name I'll update it in my fic. This chapter will be ye olde info chapter with things like ages and stupid facts about charechtors sorry I just had to do this. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sorry I just don't

Last time on digimon: (Alec's voice) we won the battle with the help of Eatermon's legend sword digivolved for Huntmon and following that we prepared for war at Genai's and now we have to fight a group of Blotmon to protect another digidestined. I really hope we win I want to actually get some sleep my shift was after all at 1am.

Ages before time at Genai's 

Cody: 12 in 6th grade

Yolie: 13 in 7th grade

Davis: 13 in 7th grade

James: 12 in 6th grade

Alec:   12 in 5th grade

T.K.:   14 in 7th grade (really 14 legally 13)

Kari:    14 in 7th grade (really 14 legally 13)

Tai:      17 in 10th grade (really 17 legally 16)

Sora:  17 in 10th grade (really 17 legally 16)

Matt: 18 in 11th grade (really 18 legally 17)

Joe:    19 in 12th grade (really 19 legally 18)

Mimi: 16 in 9th grade   (really 16 legally 15)

Izzy:  16 at Jr. Tokyo University (really 16 legally 15 and promoted quite a few grades wouldn't you say) 

Ages after 6 months at Genai's 

Cody: 13 in 6th grade

Yolie: 13 in 7th grade

Davis: 14 in 7th grade

James: 13 in 6th grade

Alec:   12 in 5th grade

T.K.:   15 in 7th grade (really 15 legally 13)

Kari:    14 in 7th grade (really 14 legally 13)

Tai:      18 in 10th grade (really 18 legally 16)

Sora:  17 in 10th grade (really 17 legally 16)

Matt: 18 in 11th grade (really 18 legally 17)

Joe:    20 in 12th grade (really 20 legally 18)

Mimi: 17 in 9th grade   (really 17 legally 15)

Izzy:  17 Jr. at Tokyo University (really 17 legally 15 and promoted quite a few grades wouldn't you say) 

Notes on ages 

All the second and third Generation digidestined are normal except Alec who got held back

The first gen. Spent one year overall in digital world and Kari was young for her grade

Izzy got sent up so many grades because he is after all a genius.

Thanks I just wanted to do that

Runemaster  


	9. TK's war-TK

Digimon AD 

By runemaster

Authors notes: lots to say including I need reviews please, please, please, please, PLEASE review me I only have two and as to the second review you could say no one reviewed me (hey I keep with my reviews don't I though I'm not responsible yet except when I see something go wrong then I'm always responsible or at least people think I am) yes I know my jokes SUCK sorry. :( Also I feel like complaining about something, once or twice I've made a mistake while reviewing a fic and because you can only review a fic once I've not been able to correct it, but on some fics I've seen the same name twice could someone explain this? Also I know if I use the English names I shouldn't call the god digimon by his jappanese name, but I missed the episodes with him in it and could never remember it so if I figure out his name I'll update it in my fic. As they say all good things must draw to a close even if they are good short things and this is the last chapter of DigimonAD, but there will be a sequel really, really soon and it will be good and much longer, but the rating of this fic was not one I wanted to change, but it's boundaries were far to limiting so the next fic will be PG 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sorry I just don't

Last time on digimon: (Alec's voice) we won the battle with the help of Eatermon's legend sword digivolved for Huntmon and following that we prepared for war at Genai's and now we have to fight a group of Blotmon to protect another digidestined. I really hope we win I want to actually get some sleep my shift was after all at 1am.

            I stood along side Kari with Cody in front of me and did something I had never done in the digital world wished that all of this digidestined stuff had never happened to me and started hoping that Patamon would come when I needed him the most and then a miracle happened my digivice gave off an amazing amount of light and gave a gigantic whistling noise and all the other digimon came racing out of the bushes and ran to their masters and Tai shouted, "it's time to join the fray."

Then the girl we had saved from the Blotmon said, "Names Alexis d'ya Mind if I join you."

Kari smiled and said, "Yeah, but don't hesitate to kill okay."

She nodded while smirking and said in a voice that seemed to say am I that stupid, "Yeah."

Soon Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Kabutarymon, Angemon, Nefertimon, Exveemon, and Aquilamon were lined up and ready to fight and then the girl pressed two buttons on her watch and the stone Augumon mutates into a peregrine falcon like digimon and yelled, "PEREMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DRACOMON."

            The new digimon was about twenty feet long and looked like a dragon except it had a mask over it's face that was pitch black it turned towards the Blotmon who were battling with the three digimon already and said, "Shall we join them?"

            Greymon nodded, "Yeah let's kick their butts."

            Birdramon said, "You mean their blobs they don't have butts."

            He growled an annoyed and miffed sarcastic, "Oh yeah sorry. I am, but a stupid dinosaur oh genius one who never makes a single mistake oh lady smarty pants."

            Togemon sighed and asked, "Could you two cut it out so we can join the fight."

            "And kick some blob." Joked Garurumon

            The only answer he got was a group, annoyed response of, "SHUT UP."

            Every digimon joined in and in no time all the Blotmon were gone, but then a loud laugh echoed over the battlefield, "Ha, Ha, Ha my turn right master?"

            Then Puppetmon dropped down on the battle and turned began blasting everything in sight yelling, "PUPPET PUMELL."

            With missiles raining down around me I jumped into a small crevice and ducked and covered. While Kari yelled, "Everyone down." 

            Within no time all the digimon were in their baby forms then Puppetmon said, "Let's see which digimon dies first Einy meeny miny **MON**."

            He finished his little rhyme, pointing straight at Leafmon and Ken ran to stand in front of it while yelling defiantly, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE."            

            Puppetmon said in a snivel sad oh I'm so sorry nasty voice, "Oh I'm touched well who cares emperor as you used to say all the time it's all a game I'm not really hurting anything, nothing from the 'real world' exists at all he, he, he PUPPET PUMELL."

            Leafmon leapt in front of Ken, but both were caught in the blast to this day I still remember the horror on their faces and the terror that a single attack could send on the digidestined during what their job entailed doing and I feel such rage whenever I think back on that, that every time I do Patamon digivolves without my order s to do so and when the dust cleared nothing was left of either of them my eyes clouded with tears, and then a tearing cry came from Davis, and Punimon (AN: I think that's right that is the baby form of Veemon.) Yelled, "PUNIMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… MAGNAVEERAMON."

            Standing once where Ken had been now a large lizard stood with angel wings and two swords he turned towards Puppetmon and Uttered two words, "You're dead."

            Davis nodded and said in a nasty voice, "He's right I'll show you all a game you sniveling low down coward."

            I spoke up and said, "Yeah You're gonna die the most painful death we can invent and that could be very painful scum bag so painful you'll wish for death, but never receive it."

            Tokomon said in a voice as cold and soft as death, "Tokomon warp digivolve to… Sirockenmon."

            Cody smiled coldly and said, "Yeah puppet-boy it's game over now."

            Sirockenmon disappeared and in his place Tokomon and a Golden digi-egg floated down one to Cody and Tokomon to me. Cody smiled cruelly and yelled in a voice full of revenge and pain, "**GOLDEN ARMOR ACTIVATE."**

            Armadillomon who had apparently digivolved back into his rookie form yelled, "**ARMADILLOMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… DRILLMON THE GOLDEN DRILL."**

            Drillmon was 8 feet tall and had a gun-like drill in each hand and then he and Magneveeramon fired an attack at the same time he yelled, "Drill missiles." And Magneveeramon yelled, "VEE DESTROYER."

            Drills shot at Puppetmon and exploded on impact, while Magnaveeramon's swords flew in front of him and formed a v and fired a giant laser straight into Puppetmon's stomach and he exploded into bits and Davis ran to where Ken had once been and collapsed on the ground crying, "God no that piece of crud killed my best friend oh god no."

            Then I said, "Yeah now it's war."

            Genai ran up and said, "Ken is dead that you must get over, but you must also avenge so now war begins"

            Tai glared at him with tears in his eyes, "Why should we let go of him it's not alright to just let go of a friend like that and we aren't going to It's not like we're your slaves we'll do as we please, now that we have a mega digivolution we could just go home and leave the digital world to this slavery."

            Kari said quietly, "Tai we have to many friends here to do that to anyone in the digital world."

            I turned to Tai and said, "Yeah that wouldn't be all right we have to finish this for Ken's sake even if it doesn't feel right to stay and fight a war we could lose everything we value in."

            Davis nodded, "Yeah Tai we all need revenge and this is the only way to get so I for one am gonna go get rid of the evil here because that's what Ken would want for us to do for him."

            Alexis said, "I know you people were hurt by this and I know just how it feels I was one of the American digidestined on Guard duty when the gap was re-opened and all my friends have died in the following six months so I understand why you would want to back out, but well we honestly can't and feel that we earned the honor of becoming digidestined because we didn't ever do as our job's as digidestined demand of us and save the digital world so I for one will stay with whoever doesn't care to leave for home and we will destroy that scumbag ultura-damon for once and for all."

             Genai nodded sagely and said, "As I was saying-"

            Tai cut him off, "Genai to be totally honest we can handle this and we don't want your help planning revenge we know how to get rid of him and we will do so without mercy, but as the leader of the digidestined I ask that we be given use of your mansion as a base of operation for our war."

            Genai said, "Okay Tai just don't be angry at me for asking that you put away your grief for now what you need to do is win this then we will handle grief alright."

            Then Yolie cut in, "Hey guys I just found Ken's crest maybe we could give it a place of honor somewhere here in the digital world that he always did love."

            Davis nodded and said, "That would be the right thing to do."

            Sora agreed, "Yeah we could give him a memorial."

            Genai said, "I know just the place there's a small colony of refugee digimon who found a grave yard of human bones of digidestined so we could make it a memorial of all dead digidestined and have his name given extra honor."

            Cody walked up and said, "Yeah that's perfect."

            Alec said in a hopeful tone, "I know I'm new to the job, but I think maybe he might also make it out of the deleted data world I mean didn't you original eight do that."

            Mimi nodded in a depressed matter and said, "Yeah we did, but it required the power of all of the crests and he only has one to use he wouldn't be able to get out he'd only waste power that could be used for finding another way out of that horrid place."

            James smiled painfully and said, "We had better get inside or Skyphantomon might send another person after us okay."

            Matt said, "Yeah it's time for war let's start preparing to kick some dare I say Blob."

            Davis punched at him in a laughing manor, but he got out of the way very fast and Joe said one thing, "Well he's right about one thing it's time for war."

            I walked inside and left them to their discussion and went to Ken's favorite place in the house a nice room with an impressive view of the digital world with a round window (it was in the top tower) and cried maybe and hour later I looked at the digital world outside full of those horrid spires and balls of red light and I shivered it seemed really empty and evil this time there seemed to be no hope for anyone not even me the bearer of hope then I turned to a place we all knew well the place where Ken's base had finally gone down it was now full of Roachmon doing something and said, "It's revenge time get ready to die Ultura-damon get ready to die horribly." 

            And thus began the war of kindness which later was remembered as the revenge of T.K. though why they picked my name I'll never know as the real revenge belonged to Davis who lost his Best friend to that monster so it should have been Davis' revenge not mine.

            Later Kari and Tai came by the spot and Tai asked, "Hey T.K. are you going to be all right."

            "Yeah" I said miserably, "When that horrible Damon is dead and in the underworld where he belongs Tai it's not time to be alright it's time for straight out deadly war it's time for the death of our enemy."

            While the digidestined had previously been quick to act this time we stuck to Genai's mansion and planned we had ditched our first plan to just start an all out war because Skyphantomon would expect that to much from us, and then we decided against trying to get to Ultura-Damon without bothering with his lieutenants because Genai pointed out we probably couldn't beat him. So we sort of began to feel this was impossible until three days later Izzy rushed into a meeting in which he was already 20 minutes late yelling, "I got there, I got there yes!" 

            Tai looked at him with a sort of bemused smile, "Yeah you got there 20 minutes late you really ought to be on time to meetings its bad form to miss them."

            Izzy glared at him (I swear if looks could have killed Tai would be dead and cremated within seconds heck the deleted data world would pass him by he'd have been so dead) and said, "No, No, No I got onto the digidestined home page come on I'll show you."

             He took out an odd square device and presses a button on it. Tai asked, "What's that?"

            Izzy said, "It's my pocket PC. I'm gonna use it to hook the computer in here up without using Genai's cruddy modem."

            Genai asked, "Yeah, but where do you get your Internet we don't have any ISP's in the digital world."

            Izzy smiled and said, "I have an air card it works between even the dimensional barriers."

            But then a thought struck me, "Yeah, but won't it fail to work because of the time difference."

            He said, "No because it's provider is based in the real world it transfers data to the time it is there."

            I nodded and said, "So then it's going into the future."

            "No" he said, "Actually it sort of bases off of two real times by rotating between them and it seems to people based in both worlds that they are having a normal chat except things turn up really fast. Well anyway I'm into the chat room."

            A large screen in the wall lit up and we saw the normal chat room the dialog went like this.

\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\\&\&\

_Izzy digimon Tentomon: _Hello we're stuck in the digital world could someone please open the digital barrier back up only fast enough to send us a troop of fifteen ultimate capable digidestined.

_Shilare digimon crabmon: _Izzy sure, but why oh wait I just got a report in from HQ (the digidestined in America are more like an army than a group of friends so they actually have a base with advanced computer technology that can pierce through the digital barrier  to gather infoIzzy wrote the software Mimi complained about it sometimes because it was like the very important things that supported the digidestined were being taken away, but sooner or later her complaints caused the Americans to create squads of five or eight) 'kay we'll try but I don't know whether we can I think Quinglongmon put that up so that Ultura-Damon's forces wouldn't escape. (Quinglongmon has entered the forum)

_Quinglongmon: _I did, but I can take it down and put it back up if Izzy will throw up a firewall around the real world password 7908uigli mind you I think it would be better if you all went to the real world and waged your war from there.

_Izzy digimon Tentomon:_ all right we'll do that could you set it up so we end up in the high school computer lab on the computer that's named *prodigious*.

_Quinglongmon: _yes, okay here's the details to come to the digital world all you have to do is open a portal in the normal fashion, but to go back to you're world you have to enter the proper code after you enter dimensional travel or you'll end up stuck in the internet proper.

_Izzy digimon Tentomon:_ Okay the firewall's up and running just one question wouldn't we end up in the future.

_Quinglongmon: _I'll handle that on your way out okay I'm ready. (Quinglongmon has signed off)

_Shilare digimon crabmon:_ yeah me too. (Shilare has signed off)

_Izzy digimon Tentomon:_ (Izzy has signed off)

\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\\&\

Izzy spoke up, "okay let's activate the terminal and get home maybe Ken's parents won't notice he's gone for a bit."

"I sure hope so" said Tai, "Otherwise we'll get pulled in."

I pulled out my digivice and yelled, "Digiport open." 

At once we were pulled in a green portal and hurtled through the digital barrier and towards home except we were now turning through a complex passage system made of steel with turns to the internet on every side with a much better song playing in the background something of a cross between an electric violin and an electric cable sparking while a drum beat went with a heartbeat and then I saw the wall it was of course blocking our only way out so I quickly yelled, " 7908uigli"

It stayed there I thought for a second that we had been tricked, but then we hurtled through it and the normal music struck up and we came shooting through the computer screen and were finally home and I heard a voice in my mind saying "Game over."

I looked around, but then Izzy landed on my head as he flew out of the computer so I couldn't see anything…

            Well folks here ends **Digimon AD and begins a new story called ****War of hopes so all I'm going to write here is Please review me I only have three reviews it's truly pretty awful not knowing what people think of my story don't be angry all you Ken fans he will be back soon sorry about that I know Ken really never even did anything to deserve that so I'm sorry Hey and can you tell I've been reading Tolkien by the level of depression in the story, I guess it got to me after I started on return of the king see yah or more write a story for yah (He, he, he), **

Runemaster 


End file.
